


Always Watching

by IamShadow21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adolescent Sexuality, Dorms, Double Drabble, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Gift Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome, Twincest, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as comment porn for maple_mahogany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapleandmahogany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/gifts).



Lee accidentally discovered the Weasley twins’ penchant for wanking in tandem in their Third Year.

He woke, far, far too early, to the sounds of hushed voices, then the slick sounds of flesh moving against flesh, and after silence fell again, sleep had been impossible.

They caught him watching in Fifth Year, although, when he really thought about it, he wondered if they’d noticed sooner.

It wasn’t a _gay_ thing, Fred quickly explained. They didn’t _touch_ each other or anything. After all, they were _brothers_.

“It just feels better when you know someone’s watching,” George explained, with such a suggestive tone in his voice, that Lee thought maybe they’d _always_ known when he was awake, after all.


End file.
